Beauty and the Beast: LEGO BATMAN STYLE!
by Lantern Power
Summary: Jack Napier is a spoiled, selfish and unkind Prince, but one night, an Enchantress cursed him, his subjects and the castle. With a limited time, will the Prince learn true love and have it returned? Or doomed to be a beast forever?
1. The Enchantress' Curse

The Enchantress' Curse

4/9/2017

 _It was a dark, cold night of France. The townspeople of a village were snug in their beds as a party went on in a castle ruled by a Prince. His name is Jack Napier, and he was the most spoiled Prince ever born. His parents gave him anything to satisfy his happiness, but it was never enough. As he grew older, he became unkind and never cared about anyone but himself and what he truly desired, mostly he judged people by their looks and actions. But that one night will change his life forever._

The Prince was in his dressing room as one of his servants, Harleen, was applying his make–up for his party, making him look completely irresistible and handsome. "There, you're all set, your highness," Harleen smiled as the Prince stood up from the chair. He was dressed in fancy elegant attire with the make–up to top off. He said nothing as he left, making Harleen wish that he could've said something nice to her, but she knew he didn't care for her. She followed him to the throne room, seeing him dance with the other women in the room as the music played while Selina and Pamela sang along. She stood by the other servants as they stood close to the throne. "Harleen?" a male voice asked. She turned her head to see her friend, Jonathan, looking at her with concern. "Oh, hey John," she said to him. "Is everything alright, Miss Quinn?" Jonathan said, still sounding concern. "You looked disappointed." She nods, her smile falling. "Yeah, I wish the master was nice for once, but sadly…" she said, her sentence ailing to end. "We all know why," Jonathan said. "And I do wish the same as you do."

As the night went on, a terrible snow storm came, and soon a knock at the door was heard. Edward gently opened it and saw an elderly but wise female beggar on the other side, dressed in rags as sprinkles of snow covered it. She carried a rose in one hand and nothing else. "Bonjour mademoiselle," Edward said politely. "Would you like to come in?" The beggar nods and tells him thank you. "I hope the master doesn't mind you staying," he says hopefully as he leads the woman to the throne room. As soon as the two entered, all heads were turned, mostly towards the beggar, as the music and singing stopped. The Prince walked over to Edward, looking stern and angry. "What is _she_ doing here?!" the Prince demanded, pointing at the beggar. "Well sire, she needs shelter. It's a nasty storm outside," Edward said calmly and politely, trying not to stammer while looking at the Prince in the eyes. "No beggar is staying in my castle!" he exclaimed. "She can walk to the village where she belongs!" Most of the audience gasped in shock of the horrid words that came from the Prince's mouth.

"Please sir," the beggar said nicely, stepping close to Edward as she looks at the Prince as he and Edward looked back at her. "All I want is to stay just for this one night and I'll be gone at dawn, just please let me stay, I have nothing else to offer but a rose." Then she holds it out to him. The Prince glared at her as Kirk, one of the many servants, joined at the Prince's side. "Don't listen to her, she's not worth your time taking care of," Kirk said to the Prince in a nasty tone. "She can find her way to the village… unless she's too blind as a bat." There were whispers behind him and the Prince, but eventually, he snatched the rose from her. "Leave!" the Prince said, throwing the flower at the tiled ground. "You're not welcome here, old hag!" Another gasp from the audience as Edward gave the Prince a nasty look. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" Edward said to the Prince. "She's a kind lady and she means no harm, but you reject her because of her looks?! You're a disgrace to me and to her!" Candle light was suddenly blown out as the windows opened, letting in cold air and snow as the room became dark.

"The lad is right," the beggar said, picking up the rose. Soon she was enveloped in bright light as everyone backed away, and soon saw who she truly is; a beautiful Enchantress with golden blonde hair and an emerald green dress. "Your actions forced me to put this upon you; you're nothing but a black–hearted prince who's nothing but a disgrace upon this whole village, even to your loyal servants!" the Enchantress yelled. The Prince started begging for forgiveness, kneeling down at the Enchantress, but she had no second thoughts on accepting it. "Listen to this well and clear," she said, holding out the rose. "This enchanted flower is now your hourglass. If you don't find true love once the last petal falls, you remain a beast forever. But if you do, I shall lift the curse upon you, your subjects and your castle, do you understand?!" the Prince nods and she cursed him into a monster. Then she placed a curse on the castle and every subject but Edward. She turns to him with a smile. "You are a true, kind man," she said as she walked to him. "I must thank you for what you've done."

"You're welcome," he said. "But I wish to stay here and I do not want to leave." This shocked the Enchantress. "Why? You get your freedom from here. That's my gift for you," she said kindly. "But my freedom doesn't replace my friendship with the other servants here," Edward said sadly. "If I leave and never get to see them again, I'll miss them." The Enchantress understood and cursed him as well. Then she leaves with the rose left behind, surrounded in a glass case. She also gives the cursed Prince a handheld mirror, the only way to see the outside world.

 _With the curse placed, a huge area surrounding the castle becomes an eternal winter. Time frozen still for the only area as the rest of the world goes on. And for the servants and the Prince, all memory of the castle and everyone who lived there was forgotten from their loved ones and from the village. But if the Prince finds true love and earned from another, the spell will be broken… but if not, he is doomed to remain a beast forever. But who would ever love a beast?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello everyone, this is my first Lego Batman Movie/Beauty and the Beast story. I seen The Lego Batman Movie twice and I just saw the live film of Beauty and the Beast today. And if you hard–core all knowing Batman fans out there wondering why I'm calling the villains by their real names is because this is an AU where they never become their evil counterparts. This Fanfic will also have combined information from both 1991 and 2017 Beauty and the Beast movies. Also just a few words 1) Please do not hate me, my fanfic story or my creativity. 2) Tomorrow, I'm turning nineteen years old. And 3) I will try to post chapters for this story very often, I'm glad I only have a job and that I'm also a graduate, but just to let you know, there may be some times to where I might get busy. 4) Please do not rush and demand me to post chapters every day, I appreciate nice comments only. Finally 5) More information on what happened to the servants will be coming in future chapters. Oh, and where I got Joker's name was from the fanfiction Punish Threapy (yes I know its spelled therapy) by LittleMissStark.


	2. A Change in a Provincial Life

A Change in a Provincial Life

4/24/2017

Years later…

The sun was rising in a small village. During the time, a sixteen year old male was leaving his cottage home as he held a book in one hand and a basket in the other. "Little town, it's a quiet village. Everyday like the one before," the boy sang. "Little town, full of little people waking up to say…" then the big clock in the village began to chime as it was now eight o' clock.

" _Bonjour!"_

" _Bonjour!"_

" _Bonjour!"_

" _Bonjour!"_

" _Bonjour!"_

As doors and windows opened, the civilization was now alive as everyone went on with their normal routine. "There goes the baker with his tray, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell," the boy continues to sing as he walks through the town, even grabs one of the loaves that the baker was carrying. "Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor, provincial town." Then he walks towards a horse pen, petting one of the horses as a man grooms it before turning around. "Good morning, Bruce!" Monsieur Gordon greeted the boy. "Good morning, Monsieur Gordon!" the boy, known as Bruce, greeted back. "Have you lost something again?" Bruce asked. "Well, I believe I have. Problem is, I've—I can't remember what! Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you off to?" Gordon asked the boy as he puts a hat on his own head. "To return this book to Père Robert, It's about two lovers in fair Verona," Bruce responds. "Sounds boring," Gordon scoffs. Then he walks away as Bruce heads towards the library.

"Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question," a group of young boys sang as they walked up some steps to a home.

"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?" An adult man sang as he lead the boys into the home.

Bruce hopped across some large rocks in a pond and made his way past where a bunch of females were washing their clothes. "Never part of any crowd. 'Cause his head's up on some cloud. No denying he's a funny boy that Bruce," the females sang as Bruce continues to walk along.

" _Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?"_

" _Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?"_

" _I need six eggs!"_

" _That's too expensive!"_

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Bruce sang before entering the library, meeting with Père Robert. "Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town! So, where did you run off to this week?" Robert asked Bruce as he climbed down a ladder from sweeping up the library. "Two cities in Northern Italy, I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?" Bruce asked the librarian as he hands back his book. "I'm afraid not... But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like," Robert suggested before picking the one he likes most. "Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big," Bruce said with a smile. "Bon voyage!" Robert said with a chuckle. Then Bruce leaves the library and starts walking back home.

" _Look there he goes, the boy is so peculiar."_

" _I wonder if he's feeling well?"_

" _With a dreamy, far-off look, and his nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Bruce."_

Then the boy stands by at a water fountain where a bunch of sheep were standing around. "Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because—you'll see," Bruce sang before showing a sheep a picture in the book. "Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!" then the sheep started running because their owner was chasing them. So Bruce moved on and passed a house with a mother and three daughters.

"Behind that fair façade, I'm afraid he's rather odd," the mother sang.

"Very diff'rent from the rest of us. She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Bruce!" the three daughters sang.

Meanwhile on a hill, Slade and Leonard were looking at Bruce's village through binoculars as they sat on their horses. "Look at him, Leonard—my future wife. Bruce is the most beautiful male in the village. That makes him the best."

"But he's so... well-read! And you're so... athletically inclined," Leonard points out.

"Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And he's the only male that gives me that sense of—" Slade said, but couldn't think of the word to finish his sentence.

"Mmm... je ne sais quoi?" Leonard suggested.

"I don't know what that means," Slade scoffs before he started singing. "Right from the moment when I met him, saw him. I said he's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town, there's only he who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Bruce." Then he and Leonard started riding into the village.

"Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Slade! Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart. I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!" the three daughters sang as Slade passes them. Then Slade spots Bruce and tries to follow him despite the crowded village.

" _Bonjour!"_

"Pardon," Slade said.

"Good day," Bruce said to a civilian.

" _Mais oui!"_

" _You call this bacon?"_

" _What lovely flowers!"_

" _Some cheese."_

" _Ten yards!"_

" _One pound."_

"Excuse me," Slade said.

" _I'll get the knife."_

"Please let me through!" Slade said.

" _This bread."_

" _Those fish."_

" _It's stale!"_

" _They smell!"_

" _Madame's mistaken."_

" _Well, maybe so."_

"There must be more than this provincial life!" Bruce sang.

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" Slade sang.

"Look there he goes, that boy is strange but special! A most peculiar monsieur! It's a pity and a sin. He doesn't quite fit in. 'Cause he really is a funny boy. A beauty but a funny boy. He really is a funny boy. That Bruce!"

When Bruce looks up from his book and turned around, everything became normal once the singing stopped. Then Slade approaches Bruce with a bunch of flowers. "Good morning, Bruce. It's nice to see you," Slade said with a smile. "Nice to see you too, Slade," Bruce said back. "Well Bruce, what have you been up to?" Slade asked and Bruce looked at his book with a smile. "I've just been doing some reading," Bruce said before looking back at Slade. "I was thinking that you and I should get together this evening," Slade proposes as he hands Bruce some flowers. "No thank you, I just want to spend my time alone," Bruce admits.

"Is he...?" Slade asks.

"No," Bruce said before walking back home.

As Bruce approached the house, he could hear a music box playing and went inside to see his father, Thomas, sitting at his desk as his famous windmill music box was playing the song he heard.

"How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love we must hold onto, never easy, but we try," Thomas sang as Bruce looked at some drawings of himself that his father drew of when he was young. "Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow, a time and place stand still. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will." Then Thomas saw his son had entered his workplace and Bruce helped him with a few things with the music box. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Bruce asked, sitting on a stool across from his father's work table. "My son, odd?" Thomas asked. "Never. Where would you get an idea like that?"

"The people in the village say I'm a funny and an odd boy," Bruce admits. "Well, this is a small village after all. And some people can be small minded about the others around them, and small is also safe," Thomas said."But to me, you're the brightest, adventurous and handsome son I love, just like the lady I met in Paris." Bruce smiles and scoots his stool closer to his work table. "Can you tell me one more thing about her?"

Thomas took a minute before speaking again. "Your mother was a reader like you; she was also brave and kind. People mocked her everywhere she went until we married. Then the people of the village started to imitate her." Soon Bruce helped his father loading the wagon attached to his horse, filling it with his father's needs as well as his music boxes to sell. "Now, what shall I get you from the market?" Thomas asked his son. "A rose," Bruce replied with a smile.

"But you ask that every year," Thomas said.

"And I shall ask for it again," Bruce smiles.

"Very well, I shall fetch you another rose, my son," Thomas said before flicking the reins. "I shall see you tomorrow." Bruce waved to him goodbye before wishing him luck. Soon Bruce went back into the cottage and finished his project, since he picked up how to use machinery because of his father; he built a clothes washer barrel that spun as the clothes cleaned. The only way for that to happen if someone moved the barrel in circles, so when Bruce went to the washing pool in the town, he got a donkey (or a pony, saw the 2017 movie and it could be one or the other) to do his laundry for him as he read a book.

A little boy came up and asked. "What're you doing?" and Bruce responds with "doing the laundry." Soon Bruce started teaching the little boy to read, and some of the townsfolk noticed before removing the barrel from the pool and dumping it on the ground as revenge.

As this happened, Leonard told Slade that a certain male is in distress as Slade was looking at himself in the mirror. So Slade went to help Bruce by putting his clothes in a different basket that Bruce brought with him. "All I wanted was to teach a child to read," Bruce groans as he held the basket as the two walked to Bruce's home. "Well, it seems like the townspeople aren't interested in the things you are, Bruce. They mostly care for their families as well as providing their needs. Just like you need to care about your soon–to–be family with me," Slade said.

"I'm flattered Slade, but… I'm just not interested in marriage," Bruce said, and then Slade grabs his book. "That's because you're so into this nonsense of reading," Slade said before dropping it in the mud and picks it up. "I really know how to make your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Slade?" Bruce asks, before turning around and headed into his home. "I'm sorry, I just don't deserve you." Then he grabs his book and ran home. Once inside, he gently shut the door before cleaning the book. Soon he went outside to feed the chickens in their pen. "Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..." Bruce said to the chickens before stopping himself. "Madame Slade, can't you just see it?" Bruce sang, putting a clean cloth on his head as pretending to be women. "Madame Slade, his little wife, ugh!" then he threw the cloth onto the ground. "No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it! I want much more than this provincial life!" Bruce continued to sing before running out to town and onto the hills. "I want adventure in the great wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned..." Bruce sang as the puffy dandelion seeds blew into the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, it's been a long wait, hasn't it? So, I know that Lex Luthor wasn't in the Lego Batman Movie, but I thought it would be super weird if one of the male villains from The Phantom Zone fell in love with Bruce Wayne. And the Leonardo fellow? That's Leonard Snart A.K.A Captain Cold.

At first I thought that Lex Luthor or Slade Joseph Wilson A.K.A Deathstroke could be Gaston. I chose these two because in the Lego Batman 2 Video Game and Lego DC Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout Movie, they both hate Bruce Wayne, (and also another reason why I chose Deathstroke because I saw a Deadpool parody of the song "Gaston" on YouTube.) At first I thought that either Lex or Deathstroke could propose to Bruce to be their hunting buddy (because I don't ship Lex or Deathstroke with Batman), but I thought that maybe it would be weird to the audience if they only wanted Bruce as a hunting buddy.

So I decided for Deathstroke to be gay and become Gaston, at first I chose Lex, but he isn't well fit or a fighter. He only relies on the weapons he makes including Joker's help to become President. So Deathstroke is the winner. And for Captain Cold to be Gaston's sidekick, LeFou. Don't ask why please. Anyways, I will be posting Chapter Three next week or the week after depending on my schedule.


	3. Into the Woods

Into the Woods

5/7/2017

Thomas was officially lost, he made it into the woods where he normally travels through to get to Paris, but one of the pathways got blocked by a large tree that fell after it got struck by lightning. So poor Thomas had to take the other trail, and the further he ventured, the further it got darker, colder and scarier. Eventually he began to see the summer landscape covered in snow and ice as if somehow the weather was changing. "Unbelievable," Thomas said as he touched the snow that covered a tree branch. "How is this possible?" Then soon, the sound of wolves howling came as they started running to Thomas and his horse. Before his horse could start running, they got stuck as a wheel was caught in a tree root. Quickly, Thomas got the wagon off of his horse and rode on his steed instead, running away from the wolves. He'll go back for the music boxes later; they'll be safe in their wooden crates. Thankfully the horse out ran the wolves and they made it to an old castle covered in snow and ice. Thomas got off of his steed and lead him towards a drinking spot, tying the reins to a pole before he carefully went up the stairs without slipping and falling as he gently held onto the stair rails.

He gently knocks on the door, and when he went in, he started thanking whoever opened it but realized no one was by the door except two statues. One was a gold penguin statue that stood by the second on its left side. Thomas noticed the penguin statue was dressed in a fancy black and white suit with a monocle over one eye as it held an umbrella in its left flipper with a black top hat on its head. The other was a silver man statue with no face, wearing a white suit and a top hat with a white cane in its right hand as well as a white cane.

"Uh, hello?" Thomas asked. "Is anyone here? I want to thank someone for letting me in and I wish to spend the night here." Then he saw a small clock and a candle stick with two arms, both standing on a table. The clock was made of wood and gold, but the wood was stained purple as miniature clocks was perfectly engraved into the wood and gold. The candlestick was mostly gold but the wax was dyed green with a large question mark engraved at the front. "What beautiful antiques," Thomas said, as he held the candlestick before hearing the sound of a piano play, and when he went into a large room where the piano was, the music stopped as the candles on the piano were blown out by the wind. "Um, I'm sorry to intrude here, I just really want a place to stay for the night," Thomas continued to talk before heading into the entrance room again.

He heard the sound of a plate gently being put down on a table, he followed that sound and a dining room was lit up with a spot open for him as there was food for him on the table. He also noticed a different gold statue was sitting in one of the chairs with an actual real teacup in one hand that had robin birds painted on it, and a saucer in the other hand, but the statue was dressed as and looked like the Mad Hatter. Thomas walked to the statue and saw the cup was full of hot tea. "What in the world is…" Thomas baffled as he took his seat. "I do not like this joke one bit." Then he started to eat his meal in front of him, but stopped for a minute to admire the statue. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Thomas joked at the statue.

"Because it can produce a few notes, tho they are very flat; and it is _nevar_ put with the wrong end in front!" the statue responds, and Thomas quickly gets up in fright before running to the entrance. "Good job, Jervis. You scared the poor man," the teacup says. "Well, he did ask. It would've been rude if I didn't answer, Richard," the statue responds to the talking cup. If Richard had his arms and hands, he would've face palmed himself.

"I want to say thanks for the meal and I best be going now," Thomas said before going out the door. He was about to get up on his horse before noticing some roses still alive in the garden. "Right, a rose for Bruce." Then started walking to the roses. But also noticed a scarecrow sitting on the snowy ground, it legs were crossed with its arms behind its head, leaning against a tree with its hat covering its eyes, looking like it fell asleep as a pitchfork laid across his legs. Thomas plucked one of the roses and began walking to his horse, but soon a roar was heard and he was attacked and became unconscious by a beast before being dragged away by the legs. The roar startled the scarecrow as it woke up from its spot and quickly got up as he got the pitchfork in hand, then shook off the snow before running inside the castle. "What happened?" the scarecrow asked the statues. "A man found the castle and came in before leaving, and then the beast found him and dragged him back in here. Probably taking him to the dungeon I assume," the Penguin statue told the scarecrow. "Thanks Oswald," the scarecrow said before running outside.

The scarecrow found the horse and gently took the reins and untied it. "Go get help, your owner is in trouble," the scarecrow said to the horse. The horse bobbed his head in almost like a nod before running back to the village to where Bruce was outside, tending the cabbages and lettuce. "Where's papa?" Bruce asked as the horse gently bit his shirt and tugged at it. Bruce got on the horse and it took him to the castle without running into the wolves again. The horse stopped outside the castle as the scarecrow was hiding. Bruce got off the horse and went into the castle, following the noises to his father coughing. "Papa, I'm coming!" then he went up the stairs to a dungeon and held hands with his dad. "Your hands are cold as ice. We need to get you out of here," Bruce said. "No, I lived my time. You need to go, now!" Thomas protested before coughing up a fit. Then a roar sounded before something landed in the darkness. "You're not going anywhere after you stole a rose from me, old man," a deep growly voice sounded in the dark. "A rose?!" Bruce said in shock. "How long is he going to be in there for stealing a rose?"

"Life time," the voice said.

"LIFE TIME?!" Bruce exclaimed before calming down. "Can I at least have a minute with my dad before I go?" The voice huffs and a beast appear in the light, opening the cell door by a latch "One minute, but when the cell closes again, it shall never open," the beast said, which was the owner of the voice. Bruce wasn't scared of the beast but ran in the cell and hugs Thomas, to which he hugs back. "Dad, just to let you know. I will never ever forget you and I'll always have you in my heart," Bruce said. "And I love you very much." Then Bruce pushes Thomas out just as the cell closes. "Bruce!" Thomas exclaims, "You can't do this!"

"I did it because I didn't want to lose you like I lost my mom!" Bruce said.

"And I didn't want to lose you either," Thomas said.

The beast was shocked at this touching moment, trying to hold back all feelings except rage.

"Goodbye, my son," Thomas said.

"Goodbye, papa," Bruce said back. Then Bruce watched as the beast carried his dad away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think that's a good cliffhanger right there. I have updated Chapter 2 and I'll be working on Chapter 4 for next Sunday, I hope. From now on, I'll try to post for every week every Sunday. Also don't worry, the other villains will be mentioned soon. And if you don't know who the piano is, it's Alfred. Also I do know that Jervis was never mentioned in the Lego Batman Movie, so I added him to my story.


	4. Be Our Guest

Be Our Guest

11/5/2017

It has been hours since Bruce saw his father being dragged away by the Beast. He has been sitting on the stone cold floor, curled in a ball to get warm by his own body heat and he started to get hungry. It has been completely dead silence until he heard something outside of his cell moving, and then heard the squeaks of the lever being pulled down as the cell door swings open. Then Bruce quickly went to his feet. "Forgive my intrusion, sire, but I have come to escort you to your room." A male voice said as Bruce quickly picks up a stool that was in his cell. "My room?" Bruce questions, "But I thought –."

"Oh, what?" the voice asked on the other side as Bruce got closer to the entrance of the cell and saw a shadow of a tall man. "That, once this door closes, it will never open again!" the voice somewhat mocks the Beast with a small roar. "I know, he gets so dramatic." Bruce was now outside his cell and turns his head left to see a candelabra dangling from the lever. "Hello!" he greets him. Bruce jumped in shock and took a step back with a surprised gasp. The candelabra fell from the lever and landed on both feet, and then Bruce brought the stool down on him, quickly taking a step into his cell. The candelabra sat up from lying on the ground, relighting the candles on him. "You are very strong, this is a great quality," the candelabra admits.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked the candle man in befuddle.

"I am Edward," he said. "Edward Nygma."

"And you can talk?" Bruce gently asked.

"Well, of course he can talk," a different voice said, coming up behind Bruce. Turns out he's a talking clock by the name of William Tockman. "That's all he ever does. Now, Edward, as head of the household, I demand you to put him back in his cell at once!"

"What do you want to be for the rest of your life, William? A man or a metal clock?" Edward whispers to William. Then turns to Bruce as he gets up, brushing himself off. "Ready sire?" Then the candle and clock went to leave the dungeon. "Trust me," Edward whispers to William.

Later, the three were walking to Bruce's room. "Forgive, first impressions. I hope you are not too startled," Edward said.

"Why would I be startled?" Bruce asks. "I'm talking to a candle."

"Candelabra," Edward corrects her. Bruce was carrying Edward around by his legs, but William was walking a few paces in front of them. "Please, you must know the difference. But consider me at your service. The castle is your home now so you're free to go anywhere you like."

William turns around and they stopped walking. "Except the West Wing," William points out. Edward shakes his candle as if to say 'no, don't talk about it.'

"Oh, which is what we don't have," William immediately says after.

"Why?" Bruce questions, looking at Edward. "What's in the West Wing?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing!" William echoes Edward.

"Storage space." William also echoes Edward.

"Yes, that's it," Edward said.

"Now let's head to the East Wing," William says, and they take Bruce to his bedroom. "Or I like to call it, The Only Wing," Edward jokes. "Now watch your step, S'il Vous plait."

They open a door to a circular hallway, and in front of them was a bedroom door. Bruce lets Edward go, and the candelabra hop out and onto William's head before jumping and landing on the ground. "Welcome to your new home," Edward says after opening the bedroom door with beautiful decoration. "It's modest but comfortable."

"It's beautiful," Edward says.

"But of course, the master wanted you to have the finest room in the castle," Edward says and jumps onto the bed, causing dust to fly up. "Oh dear," he coughs. "We were not expecting guests." Bruce chuckles in amusement with a slight cough.

"Enchanté sire," a female-voiced bird feather duster said. "Don't worry; I'll have this place spotless in no time," and she flies to Edward as they twirled a little in the same spot. "This plan of yours is dangerous," she whispers to Edward. "I would risk anything to kiss you again, Harleen," Edward whispers back. "No, my love. I've been burned by you before," Harleen says. "We must be strong."

"How can I be strong when you make me so weak," Edward says, and then William fake coughs a little, getting their attention. Bruce turns around when he hears snoring and sees a wardrobe. "Is everything in here alive?" Bruce asks and then picks up a hairbrush. "Hello, what's your name?"

Harleen laughs, Edward "facepalms" himself with a loud metal clank. "That is a hairbrush," William points out. Bruce puts the hairbrush back on its little table and hears snoring again. Then looks at the wardrobe again and it springs to life as it sings a high pitch opera sound.

"Don't be alarmed, this is just your wardrobe, meet Madame de' Maire, a great singer," Edward introduced her to Bruce. "When she can stay awake," William adds.

"William, a diva needs her beauty rest!" Maire says as she wakes up. "Oh, stay with us, Madame. We have someone for you to dress," Edward says in a cheery tone. Maire gasps in excitement. "Finally!" she says before she got closer to Bruce and touched his face. "A eyes, proud face, perfect canvas yes! I will find you something worthy of a prince."

"Oh, I am not a prince," Bruce says simply.

"Nonsense!" Maire says. "Now let's see what I've got in my drawers." Then a bottom drawer opens up and Bruce takes a step back. Then a bunch of moths fluttered out, even a five-inch gold Killer Moth flew out, but he looked very surprised at what happened, but he was more surprised at seeing Bruce. "Oh, how embarrassing," Maire says and starts getting Bruce prepared. "Froufrou, come help mama!" then a rectangular stool that sounds like a dog, ran in and helped Bruce into a makeshift frilly "tailored" suit made of colorful silky ribbons and cloths before topping it off with a wig.

"Ah, perfecto!" Maire says pleasantly.

"Subtle. Understated. I love it. Au Revoir," Edward said, then he, William, and Harleen left the room. "Froufrou, send my love to the maestro!" Maire says before falling asleep again as the dog ran out the shutting doors. Bruce was now alone; he took off the wig and got out of the frilly suit then walked towards the window and opened it. He looked down and saw it was a long drop, and then turned his head to the frilly suit and smiles.

Meanwhile back in the village, Slade and Leonard were inside Slade's Pub.

"Picture it, Leo. A rustic cabin, my latest kill roasting on the fire," Slade said, pointing next to the fireplace he was sitting next to. "Adorable children running around us as my love rubs my tired feet," Slade says. "But what does Bruce say? I will never marry you, Slade!"

"You know, there are other men. Even girls," Leonard suggests, but Slade scoffs at that. "A great hunter doesn't waste his time on rabbits," Slade scoffs.

*Here comes another song*

 _"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Slade. Looking so down in the dumps,"_ Leonard starts to sing and Slade throws a knife at the wall, making everyone gasp in shock. _"Every guy here'd love to be you, Slade, even when taking your lumps!"_ Then he starts massaging his arm before getting up to massage his shoulders. _"There's no man in town as admired as you, you're everyone's favorite guy,"_ then starts rubbing his earlobes before letting a citizen behind him do it for him. Slade notices and shakes him off. _"Everyone's awed and inspired by you. And it's not very hard to see why."_ Then he gives a lady a couple of coins as she and a few men started playing their instruments.

 _"No one's slick as Slade."_ Leonard slides across the floor. _"No one's quick as Slade."_ He hops on a table. _"No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Slade."_ He grabbed a man's neck and twisted it gently so it would pop, not break _"For there's no man in town half as manly."_ Then lies down on the table he hopped on.

"Perfect, a pure paragon!" three ladies sang.

 _"You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley. And they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on,"_ Leonard continues and walks over to the three men and sat on their table. _"Who plays?…"_ Leo sang before making quick throwing movements, they eventually get it.

"Darts like Slade?" the three sang with him.

 _"Who breaks?..."_

"Hearts like Slade?"

 _"Who's much more than the sum of his parts like Slade?"_ Leonard sings.

 _ **"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"**_ Slade sings, feeling appreciation towards Leonard.

"My, what a guy, that Slade!" everyone else sang in.

Then Slade gets up from his seat and walks to Leonard. _**"I needed encouragement, thank you, Leo,"**_ Slade sings, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. _"Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!"_ Leonard sings back, putting Slade's arms around his neck as his back was facing Slade's stomach/chest area.

"Too much?" Leo asks.

"...Yep," Slade admits.

"No one fights like Slade. Douses lights like Slade!" the crowd continues to sing. Slade punches a guy in the chest and then licks both of his palms to put out two candles.

 _"In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Slade,"_ Leo says before pulling up his shirt to reveal a bite mark on his stomach that's easily seen.

 _ **"When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver."**_ Pretending to hold a gun and points it at the crowd, mostly at Leo some actually put their heads down on the table. Leo trots through the crowd with his hands up. _**"And beasts of the field say a prayer."**_ The two get on a table, Slade stands on it but Leo lays on his belly down and scoots himself to get on it more. _**"First, I carefully aim for the liver."**_ Slade is now holding an actual gun and has it pointed at Leo as Slade walks to him. _**"Then I shoot from behind."**_ Slade and Leo were now on each other's sides when they got on the table, Leo let out a helpless squeak, turning himself over as he now sits on his rear, slightly leaning back with his arms supporting him.

 _"Is that fair?"_ Leo asks.

 _ **"I don't care,"**_ Slade says and shoots it at the ceiling. Making everyone startled and the song continues.

"No one hits like Slade, matches wits like Slade!" Everyone sang.

 _"In a spitting match, nobody spits like Slade,"_ Leo sings, both he and Slade got off the table and Leo grabs a small black clean spittoon, walking a far distance away from Slade.

 _ **"I'm especially good at expectorating!"**_ Slade sings before spitting a good shot into the spittoon.

"Ten points for Slade!"

Slade bows and says thanks to the audience.

 _ **"When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs, every morning to help me get large,"**_ Slade sings, gently grabbing a woman's hand and put him on her shoulder in a sitting position. _**"And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!"**_ then he kneels down and puts Leo on his shoulder with no problem as he stood up.

Everyone starts clapping and the music got more fun and intense. Leo gave a few men coins to have a friendly match with Slade, letting him win.

 _"Who has brains?…"_ Leo sang.

"Like Slade?"

 _"Entertains?..."_

"Like Slade?"

Then Leo and Slade got on a table opposite sides from each other.

 _ **"Who can make up these endless refrains like Slade? I use antlers in all of my decorating,"**_ Slade sings, and then everyone starts dancing.

"Say it again! Who's a man among men? Who's the super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on! There's just one guy in town! Who's got all of it down..."

 _"And his name's S-L-A...D... I believe there's another D... It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before..."_ Leonard sings.

"SLADE!"

XxXxX

Oh my gosh, I hate typing musicals in my Fanfictions from movies. I enjoy listening to them but not copying and pasting them word by word as well as replacing things. But do not worry. In the next chapter, Edward will have his spotlight in the next chapter. Now I'm going to enjoy a few days of work tomorrow before having Wednesday and Thursday off.


	5. A Plan Put in Action

A Plan Put in Action

(Chapter Sneek Peek, full release on Tuesday.)

The crowd cheers after Slade and Leo's little musical show they put into the bar. Slade sits back in his chair next to the fireplace and Leo joins him.

"Leo, you're the best," Slade complements his friend as they look at each other. "How is it no girl has snatched you up yet?"

"I've been told I'm clingy, but I really don't get it," Leo admits. He almost has his arm around Slade, who sees Thomas staggering into the tavern. "Please, please. Someone, someone," Thomas said, sounding out of breath, then went to a citizen and put his hands on their shoulders. "You, help." The citizen was in shock a little.

"Whoa, whoa," that person said.

"You must help me. It's Bruce. He's got, he's got Bruce. He's locked in a dungeon," Thomas said, sounding worried.

"Who's got her?" Slade asks.

"A beast," Thomas said, then turns to the crowd, "a huge, horrid, monstrous beast!" The people in the bar start laughing at Thomas, thinking he's making up such nonsense as well as mocking him. "My son's life is danger. Why do you laugh? It's not a joke," Thomas asks. "His castle is hidden in the woods. It's already winter there." Slade gets up from his chair.

"Winter in June?" somebody asks, then people laugh again.

"Crazy old Thomas."

"Listen to me! The beast is real. Do you understand?" Thomas says. "Will no one help me?"

"I'll help, Thomas," Slade says.

"You will?" Thomas asks Slade.

"Everybody. Stop making fun of this man at once," Slade says to the audience as he walks to Thomas.

"Captain, thank you," Thomas says gratefully.

"Don't thank me, Thomas. Lead us to the beast," Slade says. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief as Slade and Leo follows Thomas out of the bar.

~Back at the castle

"Barbara, there's a boy in the castle!" Richard said excitedly as he enters the kitchen with his saucer.

"Yes Richard, we know," Barbara, the tea pot, replied as she stands on a rolling cart.

"What kind of tea does he like? Herbal, oolong, chamomile?" Richard asks as he moves around with his saucer. "I'm too excited!"

"Slow down before you break your handle," Barbara says as Richard joins her. Then Barbara's lid was lifted up as a living furnace filled her with tea.

The beast dressed in ragged clothes strides into the dining room and takes his seat in his gilded chair at the end of the long table. He looks across at the dinner setting later at the other end, and in a furious sweeps his setting.

"EDWARD!" the beast roars.

"Be calm, let me do the talking," Edward assures William, sounding a little nervous. The beast comes back into the kitchen and stops at the table that the two were standing on.

"You're making her dinner?!" the beast asks in a rude tone. "Well we thought you might appreciate the company!" Edward said assuringly but also defending himself a little.

"Master, I want to assure you that I had no part in this hopeless plan; Preparing her a dinner, designing an outfit for him, giving her a suite in the east wing!" William says.

"You gave him a bedroom?!" the beast exclaims with a little rage.

"No, no, no! HE gave him a bedroom!" William said, pointing to Edward.

"This is true," Edward said without fear. "But, if this guy is the one to break the spell, then maybe you could start by using dinner to charm her. Good thinking, William." The clock asks "what?" in protest.

"That's the most ridiculous idea I ever heard!" the beast exclaims. "Charm the prisoner."

"But you must try, master. With every passing day we become less human," Edward said.

"He's the son of a common thief!" the beast protests. "What kind of a person that makes him?!"

"Oh, you can't judge people by who their father is, can you?" Barbara says with a little discreet with a little bit of rudeness.

Later, the beast is banging on Bruce's door. He also has William, Edward, Barbara with him and Harleen has joined them.

"You'll join me for dinner," beast says in demand at the door. "That's not a request."

"Gently master. The boy lost her father and her freedom in one day," Barbara said, protesting a little.

"Yes, the poor thing is probably scared to death in there," Edward said.

"Exactly!" Barbara says, agreeing with him.

Unknown to the group on the other side of the door, Bruce has tied multiple strands of fabric with the help of the five inch gold Drury Walker (Killer Moth) and has it dangling outside his window for an escape as he clambers through it.

The beast knocks more gently this time, catching the attention of both males in the room but Drury was looking a little nervous.

"Just a minute," Bruce says.

"You see, there he is. Now, remember, be gentle," Edward says to the beast.

"Kind," Barbara says.

"Charming," Harleen says.

"Sweet!" William adds.

"And when he opens the door, give him a dashing, debonair smile," Edward says. "Come, come. Show me the smile."

The beast bares his fangs for a moment.

"Oh mon dieu."

Then shuts his mouth, disheartened, "will you join me for dinner?" he asks the doors as he turns away from the others. Bruce then walks to the door.

"You've taken me as your prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me?" he asks in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

This gets the beast riled up and he bangs on the door again. "I TOLD YOU TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!"

"AND I TOLD YOU NO!" Bruce says.

Then Madame de' Maire yawns. "What time is it? What's happening?" Bruce turns to her before looking at the door again.

"I'd starve before I ever ate with you," Bruce said, turning back to the window.

"Well, be my guest!" the beast yells at him through the door. "Go ahead and starve." Then the beast turns to Edward, "if he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all." Then he lopes off. "Idiots."

"You can't talk to us like that, I forbid it!" William said, coming out of hiding. "I- oh."

"Am I too late?" William asks Edward. "Shame, I was really gonna tell him off this time." As William turns away, Edward then said, "Oh master, you've returned!" which startled William. "Oh very funny," William said.

"I got you there," Edward said.

As the beast angrily walked through the halls, breaking and smashing things as he bashed, he went to his room in the west wing. Then walks to an unlit snow covered balcony where he keeps a red rose in a bell jar on a table, then picks up an ornate hand held mirror. "Show me the boy," beast says. Then he sees Bruce's unhappy face as he sits against the wall with Drury comforting him. Bruce's image disappears and he sees his monstrous face, putting the mirror down, he stares at the red rose.


End file.
